A New Aspect
by Isis and Ra
Summary: A Slytherin and Gryffinder potions class get splashed by Neville's mistake, making the injured ones' current thoughts come true, and Harry and Draco are turned into girls! The two are forced together to try and cure it.
1. Thongs?

"A New Aspect"  
  
Harry slid into his seat right before the bell rang.  
  
The door creaked opened and then slammed shut as Snape entered.  
  
"Today you will be brewing a very complicated potion-"  
  
"When are we not?" Ron muttered only loud enough for Harry to hear.  
  
"-that has the ability to heal most minor injuries to the head. Schizophrenia, bipolararity, ect," Snape whispered, "Start!"  
  
He hit the board with his wand and the potion appeared on the board.  
  
Harry carefully reread it before starting.  
  
After a few minutes his looked a dark green- similar to Hermione's own silvery-colored green potion.  
  
His eyes wandered to see Malfoy, his eyebrows close together, comcentrating hard...He'd be a pretty g-  
  
A black gas filled the room and he turned just in time to see Neville's cauldron explode, raining the bright yellow mixture down on the class.  
  
"Everyone SHUT IT, NOW!" Snape bellowed, waving his wand again to make the fluid disappear.  
  
Harry eyed Hermione, her bust was considerably larger and for some odd reason she was naked, Snape was suddenly in a green dress, complete with a vulture-stuffed hat, Ron looked alot more athletic...  
  
Hermione gave a shriek and tore off Ron's robe to cover herself.  
  
His eyes went to Malfoy who's eyelashes had grown, bust enlarged, and, even odder, had shoulder length blonde hair.  
  
His eyes were the same cold blue.  
  
"His potion went completely wrong, making everything you were imagining come true," Snape's mouth was tight as he looked at Harry.  
  
Hermione and Ron's mouth hung open as they gaped at him.  
  
"What?" he asked, his voice an octave higher, "Bloody hell!"  
  
Draco laughed- or giggled.  
  
Harry looked down at himself, his hands cupping his own bust, "I'm-I'm..."  
  
He could find no words to describe his condition.  
  
Hermione poked his boob, "Harry-"  
  
"Harrietta!" Draco said between laughs then clamped his hand over his mouth.  
  
"Dracaline," Harry glared.  
  
Snape's eyes were wide, "Weasley, fetch the headmaster now."  
  
Draco turned on his heel and headed for the bathroom with Harry chasing after him.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" Snape glared at the boys.  
  
"The bathroom," Harry answered over his shoulder.  
  
They got there and a high-pitched scream came out.  
  
Draco pressed his boobs down with his hands, "M-m-my abs! Th-they're ‡flabby‡!"  
  
Harry hide his laughter as she looked at himself- big green eyes, bigger boobs than Malfoy though no match for Hermione's newly aquired bust, nice shaped hips, long black hair down to his hips, and n-  
  
He caught Malfoy staring bug-eyed in his pants, "NOOOOOOO!!!" he howled.  
  
He couldn't hold it back, laughing loudly.  
  
"Think it's funny, do you? Oh, I'm sure it's because you never had one, eh?" Draco grinned maliciously.  
  
Harry lunged at him, but his whole fighting style had changed as he scratched wildly at Draco's face.  
  
The door swung open with a very annoyed McGonagall separated the two.  
  
Draco had a nasty gnash on his cheek while Harry was unscathed.  
  
"Come with me," she said with her lips tightly closed.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Harry said, smiling innocently.  
  
"Whatever," Draco mumbled bitterly, holding a hand to his cheek tenderly.  
  
"Speak to me with respect, Malfoy," McGonagall said bitterly.  
  
They came out and found Dumbledore with the most amused look on his face.  
  
"What?" Draco noticed the daggers McGonagall was glaring at him and added, "‡sir‡."  
  
"Well, Potter-"  
  
Harry found it strange to hear himself being called 'Potter' instead of 'Harry' from his elderly, wise lips.  
  
"-Malfoy, it seems this potion brought your current...ideas...to life and we haven't a clue how to reverse it," Dumbledore hid a grin with a cough.  
  
"You mean I'M A GIRL BECAUSE SOME ONE THOUGHT IT FUNNY?!" Malfoy shrieked.  
  
Pansy giggled, her hair lay flat and Crabbe and Goyle were swooning over her.  
  
Hermione, now in her own robes, appeared, "No reversal potion? No charm that could fix it?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, "But I can't leave you two like this," he said to Draco and Harry, "You got hit the worst and I think, together," he emphazied the word, "you might be able to find away to reverse it."  
  
He lead them to a corridor the opposite way from the Gryffindor commons room, though Draco didn't know this.  
  
"This will be your room," Dumbledore motioned to a painting of Romeo and Juliet, "Baka‡‡."  
  
"That's a hard password though!" Malfoy whined.  
  
"I've heard enough," he clapped his hands, "Your belongings are already here,. Settle in, get used to being...female," he leaned in closer to Harry, "Alas, this is a challenge, but you can do it."  
  
"Yes, sir," Harry grinned.  
  
"Shall we call you 'Harrietta and Octavia?" Dumbledore smiled widely.  
  
"Octavia?" Draco's eyes narrowed, "Are you making fun of me?"  
  
Dumbledore's smile faded and shook his head, "Good luck Harry."  
  
‡‡‡  
  
Harry looked at the average-sized dormitory- one room, one bathroom, two small beds, and a couch. Bigger than his old room.  
  
"I get this bed," Draco sprawled out on the dark green bed, closing his eyes, "I'm so bloody tired," he yawned. Then he sat up as if an idea had just bloomed into his mind, "Who in the bloody hell was wanting me as a girl?!"  
  
Harry blushed, but hid it well, burying his face into the pillow, "I dunno," he said muffled.  
  
"This is going to be hell," Draco moaned aloud, "It's not fair- wait until my father hears about this- Longbottom will wish he was never born!"  
  
"Hey, don't be such a bloody prick," Harry sat up glaring.  
  
"It's a bit nipply in here, is it?" Draco eyed Harry's boobs.  
  
Harry blushed and pressed his bust down, "They're bigger than yours- in fact, it doesn't seem you changed at all!"  
  
"I have too!" Draco glared, reaching out and groping Harry's chest, "HA!"  
  
"What in the bloody hell-?!"  
  
"Mine are bigger!" Draco grinned, cupping his own in one hand and Harry's in the other.  
  
"You queer!" Harry pushed him off, Draco landing with a 'thud'.  
  
"I'm not queer! I'm male!"  
  
"Inside, not outside!" Harry glared.  
  
"Well you're just mad because you know mine are bigger!"  
  
"Whatever, Malfoy-ette," Harry stood up, "I'm going to lunch."  
  
"I'm changing!" Draco announced, stripping off his soiled clothes.  
  
Harry glanced down; he should change, too.  
  
"What are these?" Draco asked, holding up a thong.  
  
"Underwear of some sort," Harry opened his luggage- all he could find were short skirts and the same underwear as Draco's.  
  
He spotted Hedwig perched on the bed post.  
  
He pulled out a parchment from under his clothes, "Give this to Hermione!"  
  
With in minutes Hermione climbed in as Draco was putting on a thong backwards.  
  
She stumbled back, suddenly afraid before handing the parchment back to Harry, "The maurader's map?"  
  
"Yes, I need help," he sounded like he was near tears.  
  
"Help?" she said between laughs.  
  
Harry noticed something, "Hermione- you boobs are normal! You know how to reverse it?"  
  
"No," she said glumly, "This bra is too small..."  
  
Draco burst into noisy tears, "DAMN ALL CLOTHING TO HELL!" he yelled before shutting himself, nude, in the bathroom.  
  
Hermione returned her gaze to Harry, "Anyway, what?"  
  
"How do you put this on?" He motioned to his clothes.  
  
Hermione laughed again.  
  
Harry blushed.  
  
"Sorry, Harry," she grinned, then helped him with his clothes.  
  
After he'd gotten dressed, Hermione left and Draco appeared, puffy-eyed and red-nosed, "I'm going commando!" he announced, pulling on a skirt.  
  
Harry was dressed in a pleated skirt and a button up shirt with a Hogwarts robe.  
  
Sighing he beckoned Draco over, "Come here..."  
  
‡‡‡  
  
‡‡"Baka" means "Stupid" in Japanese! lol. It has no relation with the story. Niether does Romeo and Juliet. 


	2. Sport bras ahoy!

  
  
Draco, still not wearing underwear and fully dressed in a knee-length black skirt, knee high boots, and a button up blouse, entered the Great Hall in time for supper, he and Potter, skipping the last two classes.  
  
A faint pink came across his pale cheeks as he sat down at the Slytherin table.  
  
He knew everyone was staring at him and Potter because silence fell.  
  
"Hermione!" McGonagall called, "Help Silence up!"  
  
Hermione obey.  
  
Harry took a seat next to Ron.  
  
"'Arry!" Ron grinned, "Should-"  
  
He held up his hand, "Please, no more 'Harrietta' jokes..."  
  
His friend's face fell.  
  
"Oh, sorry, mate," Ron shoved potatoes into his mouth, "Grmphch prafis."  
  
"What?" Harry grinned to Hermione who had sat back down.  
  
"Quidditch practice today."  
  
"Bloody hell..." Harry sighed, "How am I going to practice with these?" he motioned to his bust.  
  
"A sports bra, Harry," Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's perfect!" Harry's eyes gleamed, then his narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "You are serious, right? There is a such thing as a 'sports bra', right?"  
  
"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Hermione sighed, "Yes!"  
  
"Do you have one?"  
  
"Can we not talk about this?" Ron's ears had gone red.  
  
"Oh, sorry, mate," Harry shoved some steak into his mouth before chugging his goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
"At least your manners are the same..." Hermione sighed before burying her nose in a book.  
  
"Have you figured out how to reverse it?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh y- ow!" Ron reached down and rubbed his thigh.  
  
"I'm researching," Hermione smiled apollogetically.  
  
"I take it you have and won't tell me?"  
  
Ron grinned, too, "Please, Hermi?"  
  
Hermione sighed, "He needs to figure it out on his own."  
  
"Fine," Harry said, standing up, knocking over his pumkin juice, "I've got Quidditch practice!"  
  
He disappeared down the hall and found his way to his portrait where Romeo and Juliet were making out, "Would you quit snogging?!"  
  
"Password?" Juliet spat.  
  
"Baka," he climbed in, pissed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Draco glared at the raven-haired boy.  
  
"It's my bloody room too!" Harry said, stripping down.  
  
"What are you doing?! Do you just like undressing infront of me?!"  
  
"No, I'm getting ready for Quidditch practice, though, it's none of your business!" Harry pulled on spandex shorts.  
  
"With those?!" Draco pointed at his bust.  
  
"WHAT IS IT WITH YOUR OBSESSION WITH MY BOOBS?!" Harry exploded.  
  
Draco shrugged, "I'm not obsessed!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Nuh-huh!"  
  
"UH-HUH!"  
  
"NUH-HUH!"  
  
"Uh-huh infinety!" Harry said gleefully.  
  
"That is so childish!" Draco pouted.  
  
"You are a child," Harry agreed, pulling on a stretchy bra.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You're peeking!"  
  
"So," Draco shrugged again, repeating, "What's that?"  
  
"A sports bra, I think," Harry looked in the mirror.  
  
"Very good, dearie," The mirror wheezed, sarcastic.  
  
"Oh, shut it," Harry glared at it before quickly dressing in the rest of his Quidditch robes.  
  
"Bye bye," Draco sneered, heading to shower. He peeked into his pants, letting out a low moan, "Noooo! It's still gone...."  
  
Harry arrived, clutching his broom to his chest, glad to be back.  
  
Harry shivered.  
  
"Good, you're already dressed," Angelina said, "We weren't sure which dressing room you should use."  
  
"Ah, well, thanks," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
Practice went by quick and easily and Harry regreted coming back to his room.  
  
"Finally, well, I supposeit's good you took your bloody time- Gryffindors need all the practice they can get,now don't they?" Draco sneered as Harry climbed in.  
  
"I see your cheek hasn't healed from this morning, huh, Malfoy? Maybe you need to remember exactly how it got there," Harry said calmly, changing into his nightgown.  
  
"Shut it," Malfoy snapped, "Anyway, this is just a scheme for 'inter-house relationships' to form, huh, Potter. How many times did you have to kiss up to that old bat they call a headmaster?"  
  
"Don't talk like that about Dumbledore!" Harry glared, reaching for his wand.  
  
"Don't tell me how to talk about people! Father says you're an insufferable know-it-all and shouldn't be pampered like you are!"  
  
"I'm not pampered, you prick!" Harry snarled, "Not like you!"  
  
"Pampered my ass! JUST BECAUSE YOUR BOOBS ARE BIGGER DOESN'T- " Draco's hand shot up to his mouth and he burst into noisy tears, running into the bathroom.  
  
He woke up with a rustling of paper and he found Malfoy poring over a Potions essay.  
  
"G'morning," Harry yawned.  
  
"Shut it," Malfoy held up his index finger to further silence him.  
  
"Why?" he answered defiently.  
  
"We have Snape first block."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"He's giving a pop quiz on the potion from yesterday," he snapped, not looking up.  
  
"Bloody hell," Harry sighed, grabbing a change of clothes and going into the bathroom, turning on the shower.  
  
The door opened and Draco, parchment still in hand, grabbed his toothbrush as Harry quickly closed the shower curtain.  
  
"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Shut it," Draco said, mouth full of toothpaste, "It's not like I don't have one- two, myself," he shrugged.  
  
"Whatever, as long as you stay out there."  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Draco sneered.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Draco climbed in, his potions notes forgotten on the floor.  
  
Harry gave a shriek, trying to cover up, "GET OUT YOU PRICK!"  
  
Draco grinned, "Why?"  
  
"Because I'm not queer," his voice lowered.  
  
"But I'm female on the outside, male on the inside- you said it your self," Draco pressed him against the wall of the slick shower, the warm water flowing down his blonde hair, matting it against his back and breasts.  
  
"But-but-"  
  
"You can't say you don't forget you're a girl when you look at me," Draco purred in his ear.  
  
"Dra-Draco..." Harry quivered underneath blonde's grip.  
  



	3. shampoo for all

‡‡  
  
Draco grinned, letting go and turning towards the shower head and stealing the shampoo from Harry's hands, "Don't want to smell like a Gryffindor."  
  
"Hey! That's mine!" Harry yanked it back.  
  
"I want to use it!" Draco pulled harder.  
  
"BUT IT'S MINE!" Harry pulled, too.  
  
"BUT I'M USING IT!" Draco gave one last tug, causing them to slip and land in a wet heap on the bathrug tangled with each other and the curtain.  
  
"Look what you did!" Harry stood up, triuphantly holding his baby shampoo.  
  
"I did? You did it!" Draco yelled, yanking it back. He picked up his wand from the counter, "Reparo," he muttered, the curtain repairing itself and causeing Harry to fall to the ground once more.  
  
"Man, you sure fly well, but when it comes to standing still, you suck," Draco blew a raspberry and climbing into the shower with Harry's shampoo.  
  
‡‡  
  
"Hey, Harry, what you you doing here?" Hermione looked up from her comfy chair in the commons room.  
  
"Can I use your shower, Herm?"  
  
"Sure, follow me," Hermione marked her place in her book and stood up, "Be back in a bit."  
  
It was then he noticed Ron laying sheepishly beside the chair.  
  
"Back in a bit," Harry grinned.  
  
"Shut it..." Ron blushed.  
  
He hesitated before following Hermione into the girls dormitory.  
  
"Wow..." Harry blink, "It's really...clean.."  
  
Hermione shrugged, "Not really..."  
  
Harry followed her into the room she shared with Lavender- it was an absolute sty.  
  
"I retract my statement..." he grinned. He was immediantly silenced by a towel being thrown at his head, "Very nice," came his muffled reply as he pulled it off.  
  
"That way," she pointed down to the showers.  
  
Harry followed her finger into a clean bathroom with stalls like the ones in the boys dorm showers.  
  
He hung the towel and his bag of clean clothes on the rack outside the black glass door as he climbed in.  
  
After stripped and hanging them over the wall between his stall and the next, he turned on the water.  
  
Unlike the boys' showers, the water was immediatly luke-warm; the boys' gave an icy blast when turned on.  
  
It was then he realised he'd left his shampoo he'd managed to take after Draco was done showering, using up all the hot water.  
  
Harry peeked out, and seeing it was clear, stepped outside the stall.  
  
He saw Parvati, his date from the Yule Ball, dressed and drying her hair.  
  
She saw him too.  
  
He yanked his bottle out from the bag, not noticing the black g-string falling out and clammered loudly back into the shower stall.  
  
"Harry! Your thong fell out," she said kindly, giggling though and Harry once more cursed Neville, "I put it back in you back pack."  
  
"Bloody hell," Harry mumbled under his breath, "Thanks!" he called out.  
  
‡‡  
  
Harry, dressed and showered appeared in the Gryffindor commonsroom to face a very displeased McGonagall.  
  
"Er, yes, Professor?" he asked.  
  
"Mister-"  
  
"Misses," a voice very much like Seamus' corrected.  
  
McGonagall fought a smile, "Misses Potter, I will ask you to stay in you very...exclusive dorm, if you will."  
  
"But...but...he's such a-"  
  
"I know," she leaned forward, whispering in his ear, "but you'll figure it out..."  
  
‡‡ 


	4. sleep overs for all!

"Draco, let's go!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Fine..." Draco followed dragging his feet.  
  
"Do you want to stay female?" Harry pouted.  
  
"No, but I don't want to study when it's finally Friday night...I could go out for a snog, but, alas! Golden boy wants me to himself- or should I say 'Golden girl'?"  
  
"Very funny, Malfoy, but by the way you're acting, I'd have to say you enjoy being a girl- or maybe you've always been one and were just wishing for a larger bust?" Harry spat.  
  
"Very funny," Draco glowered, his face red.  
  
"I know, hilarious aren't I?" Harry smiled opening the double doors to the library.  
  
‡‡‡‡  
  
"This is pointless!" Draco yelled.  
  
Madam Pince looked up, "Time to shut it up. Get to bed," she said, picking up her keys with a jingle.  
  
"Fine," Harry sighed, thinking they must've spent the whole night reading every book there was on potions gone awry and transfiguration.  
  
"None of these are very helpful," Draco said, tossing them to the woman.  
  
"Then perhaps you're looking in the wrong place?"  
  
"Let's go, Malfoy," Harry said before Draco could get them in trouble with his smart mouth.  
  
"Baka..." Draco said to the portrait of the lovers enthralled at each other, "BA-"  
  
Harry through a hand over Draco's mouth, "Don't yell it!"  
  
Draco decided to follow Harry's command and, instead, kicked the painting, "I ‡said‡ baka," said the blond in a cheery voice.  
  
"Fine!" Romeo barked, swinging open.  
  
In the floor sat Hermione in her nightgown and Ron in a pair of pajamas that were five times to big and obviously once belonged to Charlie or Bill, maybe both.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Draco spat.  
  
"We came to make sure this was a suitible place to sleep- or even live," Ron grinned.  
  
"How would you know what that is, Weasel?" Draco snapped, climbing in the portrait hole.  
  
Ron started to say something, but was cut off by Hermione, "Anyway, Harry..."  
  
"That's great!" Harry beamed, "I still haven't figured out what to do, but I'm getting there..."  
  
"No you're not- face it, Potter, we're cursed for life. DAMN ALL FEMALES TO HELL!" Draco roared, picking out a nightgown and disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
"He won't be out until we fall asleep," Draco heard Harry say, then that damn Weasel said something, making them all laugh.  
  
He brushed his teeth, rinsed, spat, and took out his brush- no matter whether he was male or female, he did this routine. Fifty brushes on each side to keep his white-blonde hair shiny and silky.  
  
He could imagine the look on Potter's face if he found out.  
  
By the time he was done, everyone was asleep.  
  
A grin creapt over his face and he pulled out the ultimate weapon- a black magic marker.  
  
‡‡‡‡  
  
Ron woke up, stretching. His back ached from sleeping on the floor, but other than that, he'd slept well.  
  
He poked Hermione who'd slept on the floor, too.  
  
She rolled face up and Ron laughed.  
  
"What's so funny..?" she asked, her eyes fluttering open, giving out a loud laugh.  
  
"Hermi, you've got pen on your face," Ron said, taking in the moving picture- it was a stick figure girl being repeatedly kicked in what he guessed was the shin.  
  
"Er...you do too...." Hermione traced the immobile words 'Suitible enough for you?'  
  
"MALFOY!" Ron yelled.  
  
‡‡‡‡ 


	5. Singing in the Rain

Draco yawned, stretching out from his bed while Harry's friends squabbled amist themselves- or maybe it was at him?  
  
Draco couldn't tell, nor did he care; it was too early in the morning. He picked up his potions notes and began to read over them, studying as he stumbled toward the bathroom.  
  
Absent-mindedly, he began to hum softly, a song popping into his head as he started the water to the shower.  
  
He stepped in and started to sing, softly at first, "Young girl, don't cry, I'll be right when you world starts to fall...Young girl, it's alright, your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly..." he got a little louder,  
  
"When you're safe inside you room, you tend to dream of place where nothing's harder than it seems...no one ever wants two fathers to explain...er..." he didn't know the next line, but got a little bit louder,  
  
"When there's nooooo one else, look insiiiiiide yourself and like your oldest friiiiiend just trust the voice within, then you'll find the strength that will guiiiiide you way and you'll learn to begin to trust the voice within...." he got louder,  
  
"YOUNG GIRL, DON'T HIDE, YOU'LL NEVER CHANGE IF YOU JUST RUN AWAY, YOUNG GIRL JUST HOLD TIGHT-"  
  
‡‡‡‡  
  
Ron grinned, "He is singing...in the shower...."  
  
Hermione giggled, "Sounds better than Percy."  
  
Harry grinned and nodded in agreement, "He's not that bad, actually."  
  
"but, Harry, MALFOY is singing in the shower," Ron gave him an incrediculous look.  
  
"No, Malfoy-ETTA is singing in the shower," Harry laughed.  
  
Hermione smiled, "C'mon Ron, let's go back to Gryffindor before we get in trouble."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Let's go," she frowned.  
  
"Can I have a quick shag?"  
  
Hermione blushed, waving goodbye to Harry and disappeared down the portrait hall as the song ended.  
  
Draco appeared, a towel wrapped around his long blond hair, "What?" he smirked, grabbed one of Harry's new sports bras, "I've got practice later."  
  
"Doesn't mean you can steal mine!"  
  
"Yes, it does," Draco smirked, "We're room mates, I take your stuff, you touch mine you die."  
  
"Well, aren't you the sweetest thing?" Harry muttered, glaring over his shoulder.  
  
"Touchy, touchy," Draco grinned, "Not like you'd need any of my things..."  
  
Harry stormed over to Draco's trunk, opening it and rummaging through it.  
  
"What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Draco asked indignantly.  
  
"I'm counting how long it takes for me to die, oh wait-" Harry held up a fist, "better start counting- one," his first finger went up, "-two-" his second, "-Three, four, fi-"  
  
Draco tackled him, scratching and biting.  
  
Harry easily kicked him off, "What the bloody hell was that?"  
  
"I told you to stay out!" Draco looked near tears, "I don't like people going through my stuff," he whined.  
  
"Why not? Hiding something?" Harry reached in and pulled out a porn magazine, "Holy-"  
  
"HEY!" Draco pouted, snatching it from his hand.  
  
"No if only you reacted that quickly when you saw the snitch," Harry laughed.  
  
"Shut it," Draco turned crimson, tossing all the stuff Harry'd thrown out and locking it, "and don't even try 'alohomora'- you'll get shocked."  
  
Harry walked unhappily into the Great Hall, his hair a little static-y from his...'attempt' at 'breaking-and-entering'.  
  
"What hap-"  
  
Harry cut Ron off, "Nothing..."  
  
"Told you," Draco mouthed.  
  
"Sod off," Harry shouted back.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape smirked.  
  
"Bloody hell," he sighed.  
  
"Ten more, language Potter," the potions master smirked a bit wider.  
  
Harry opened his mouth, but Hermione and Ron clamped their hands over his mouth quickly.  
  
Snape nodded curtly and turned to leave.  
  
"Bloody git," Harry mumbled once Snape'd left and Hermione and Ron had released their death-grip on Harry.  
  
"How can he take points away from our house? He's not even in-" Ron stopped seeing the very pissed look upon Harry's face, "Oh, sorry, mate."  
  
"It's alright," Harry sighed, "I'm really not a Gryffindor, eh? I bet I kick you ass at wizard's chess tonight."  
  
"HA!" Ron laughed, "Meet me in the commons room!"  
  
"It's on," Harry grinned.  
  
"Boys..."  
  
‡‡‡‡‡  
  
Harry grin wore off as he entered his room with Draco lazily draped across the over-stuffed couch.  
  
"Where did this come from?" Harry eyed it.  
  
"My mum's account," Draco shrugged.  
  
"Wicked," Harry touched the plush, velvet couch with this index finger.  
  
"No touching," Draco chastised, smacking Harry's hand.  
  
Harry glared before pulling the hair tye out of Draco's hair, yanking a few strands out with it.  
  
"Bloody hell!" the blond leapt to his feet, "I work hard to keep my hair slit-end free and you-"  
  
"Shut it," Harry interupted, tying his hair up.  
  
"My boobs are still bigger," Draco pouted.  
  
"That is so old," Harry shook his head, "I'm going to the Gryffindor commons."  
  
"You can't."  
  
"Says who?" Harry said defiantly.  
  
"McGonagal."  
  
"And who's going to tell?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I will!" Draco snapped.  
  
"Just because you don't have friends, doesn't mean I don't."  
  
"I have friends!"  
  
"Goyle and Crabbe? Gimme a break!" Harry rolled his eyes, "They're more like sidekicks."  
  
Draco snorted, "If that. Besides, I'm sure you play Weasel because you can't accept defeat."  
  
"Defeat? At whose hands?"  
  
"Mine!" Draco retrieved his wizard's chess set.  
  
After an hour, both Harry and Draco were left with only a king each.  
  
"I think this is a stale mate," Harry scratched his head.  
  
"Never! A Malfoy never quits!"  
  
"Well, I'm getting tired- draw?"  
  
"That's a stalemate."  
  
"Fine, I win."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm pretty."  
  
Harry nodded, "You are an insufferable pretty boy, but that doesn't mean you win."  
  
Draco blinked, then flicked Harry's king off the board, "I win."  
  
"Bloody cheater."  
  
Draco stuck his tongue out, "So?"  
  
"Whatever," Harry huffed as Draco disappeared into the bathroom smiling.  
  
He closed the door and realised he /was/ smiling. Potter had made him smile!  
  
He frowned, pinching himself then jumping at the jolt of pain.  
  
Bloody hell...was this the begining of a new light of Saint Potter?  
  
‡‡‡  
  
Isis: Yayo!  
  
Ra: That's why it's under romance... 


End file.
